Dance
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Rose let out a yelp of surprise and Ron let out a growl when Scorpius grabbed her hand and spun her to his chest. "Now, come on Weasley, let's see you dance." ScorpiusRose


**I have an excuse! I made this in about two minutes on Google Documents because _Word _won't work for me at the moment. I haven't worked on any of my other stories because, well, I had an English assignment to finish... Myeh, I swear it fried my brains. **

**I started speaking in a British accent without realizing it, I still can't go to sleep before 2:30 A.M., one night my mom thought I had woken up (claims I sat up and _answered_ her) but I had no memory of it, I had a dream where everyone spoke Old English, and I began to crave poptarts. No lie. It's a weird excuse, but I am not kidding. And I really couldn't write anything because... It ended up really weird...**

**

* * *

**

Albus bit his lip and prayed that he had done the right thing. Neither his mother nor his father seemed upset with him inviting Scorpius over for Christmas and James had actually accepted the Malfoy. Lily, being, well, Lily, was quite happy to spend time with Scorpius, cheerfully telling him she wished for a brother like him. It was Rose he was worried about. Her and Scorpius had a huge rivalry, not because of the past, but because they were both academically advanced.

He gave his blonde friend a nervous glance and waited for his cousin to appear.

When she did, Scorpius seemed taken aback. She walked in, face glowing with happiness, normally bushy brown hair spilling over her back in elegant waves. He wondered how long it had taken her to take care of it... She turned and gave him a warm smile, her dress the same shade of blue as her eyes, and called. "Al! Al, look what mum got me!"

She eagerly raced forward, seeming unaware of Scorpius. She twirled around in a circle, showing off her new dress proudly. He smiled hesitantly and glanced over at his stunned friend while Rose cheerfully chatted about how it had to be the softest dress and how it hugged her curves and if that grimy little git Thomas could see then he'd take back all the nasty things he'd said about her. She seemed blissfully unaware of her rival.

"-so ha! And the funniest thing about this dress is... Well, Hugo finally noticed I was a _girl_." She laughed, "He looked over at me and then reeled back and said, 'Rose... Rose, you have _boobs_! You really are my sister!' Can you believe it? I know I was rough with him but to think he never reali-_Malfoy?_" She shrieked, immediately blushing and stumbling back. "What are you _doing _here?"

Albus laughed nervously, "Uh, well, Rosie, you see, I invited-"

Her expression soured, "Oh. Well," She turned and glared at him, "I _know_ you can't beat me at dancing." Scorpius snapped out of his spell and the two glowered at each other hatefully. Ron walked over, but once he noticed the expression between his daughter and Scorpius, he grinned. He wasn't proud to admit his uncle was prejudice to the Malfoy family.

"Rosie, is something wrong?"

Her eyes did not leave Scorpius's, "No, dad, nothing I can't handle." Albus rolled his eyes when his uncle _beamed_. "Wait, do you think I'm a better dancer than Malfoy?"

He blinked, "Why?"

She sighed, "Well, I _am_ supposed to beat him at everything, right?"

Ron straightened proudly, "Yes." She grinned at him and Scorpius gave both Weasleys a scathing look. "Perhaps you should..." He winced, "Dance with Malfoy just to prove yourself." He shuddered, "As much as I'd dislike watching you do anything remotely romantic with him..."

She gaped at her father in disbelief. "Dance with-with _him_?" She glared at Scorpius as if blaming him for being there, "He'd probably trip me or something."

"Oh, shut up! I'm not a cheater!"

"Are you saying I am?"

"No, it's just-"

"You git, I'm not stupid! I've _never_ cheated! Maybe you have-"

"I have _not_!"

"Sure, Malfoy, sure. Don't think I didn't notice you looking at my paper-"

"As if you didn't peek at that test in Defense Against the Dark Arts-"

"Oh, like I'd ever try to cheat off of _you_!"

"Gormless!"

"Git!"

"Idiot!"

"Prat!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cow!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Well, _I'm_ not a cow!"

"ENOUGH!" He snarled and everyone froze. "Can you two _please_ get along for _one_ day?" When he noticed them hesitating, he added, "For me?" Both looked down guiltily and he relaxed. "It would mean a lot to me, you know. You're my closest friends and having you two argue all the time..." Rose's eyes watered and she slung her arms around him, silently telling him sorry. Scorpius sighed and nodded unhappily. "Thanks."

Rose pulled away and smiled, "Oh, for you Albus, I'll do it." She turned around and he saw her struggle down a glare. She held out her hand, "Truce?"

Scorpius stared at her hand blankly and Albus bit the inside of his cheeks. He wasn't going to do it. He was too proud. Not even-Scorpius grinned wolfishly, "Truce." Rose let out a yelp of surprise and Ron let out a growl when Scorpius grabbed her hand and spun her to his chest. "Now, come on Weasley, let's see you dance." To his surprise, and his uncle's obvious displeasure, Rose beamed and did just as Scorpius commanded. Albus watched with surprise as his friend quite happily moved with his cousin.

He watched them for a moment, their movements flowing easily, and then waited for the next song before walking forward and asking, "Can I dance with Rose?" Rose's smile faltered and Scorpius grip tightened for a second before he let out a strangled laugh and handed her over.

"I-I actually forgot... Never mind..." Scorpius muttered and walked away, mumbling under his breath. Rose watched him leave and then beamed at Al.

She began to lead him through the steps when she announced, "You know, Al, when I was dancing with Malfoy... This is silly, but... I forgot all about how much I hated him." She gave him a sad smile and he stumbled. No. There was no way. Absolutely no way. They couldn't...

He stopped dancing and ignored Rose's questioning stare.

Actually, they could.

* * *

**If you can't tell what the end is about... It's about them liking each other. Poor Albus, startles him senseless. ^-^ I have gotten to the sixth book! I am so happy! I mean, seriously, I've read one Harry Potter book a day. I hope she'll make another book with the new generation... I would love it! And yes, this is _very_ short. -sigh- Oh well, I still like it.  
**


End file.
